


Kind of There but Not Quite

by nolongerironicteen



Series: Collection of Songs and Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey so let’s have another song fic huh the fandom doesn’t need more but that won’t stop me from writing them so I shall keep doing such. So to me I agree that Daichi should keep playing volleyball and make it a career and Suga NEEDS to be a teacher but how do they manage being away from each other? This fic is inspired by One Direction’s song Half a Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of There but Not Quite

  The nipping cold of the shared apartment did nothing but add the bleak and rhythmic motions he feel into. The jiggles of Suga throwing his keys into the dish on the counter filled the apartment. The sound pulled the cat out of his slumber enough to observe from the couch to go back to sleep. Suga realizes he forgot to turn off the T.V. The news is doing a segment on the national team and that caught his attention. The same warm brown eyes caught his and he was in a trance as the other male spoke. He feels his heart almost stop as he drops to the sofa eyes never wavering from the T.V.

 

_“I just keep thinking this isn’t real but I really wouldn’t be here without the person back home who kept pushing me back in high school to be my best. I love him more and more each day were apart and he keeps me going. Well him our cat and the promise that I can have a dog, I'm holding you to that Sugawara Koushi.”_ He warns with a wink. 

 

  The warm baritone of Daichi’s voice residents through the apartment long after the interview done. Suga goes to the bed room and peels himself from his work clothes and redresses in some old athletic shorts and Daichi’s National team pullover he must have forgotten. Suga is enveloped in sudden warmth in the otherwise frozen apartment. Suga only kept it cold while Dai is gone, he’s not sure why but he does.

 

  

* * *

         

           

  Daichi is sitting while the rest of his team goes out and have fun. He can’t bring himself to have fun. Going out without Suga doesn’t sit well, not that he fears to do something to hurt him on purpose but when you’re in the spotlight you can’t risk anything. God he wishes more than anything right there that Suga could be with him but no he has a job and kids to teach and help grow and Diachi understood that but it doesn’t make this distance any easier.

 

  Locked in the hotel room while his teammates all tried to get him out but he doesn't want too; he and Suga are going to Skype while he graded papers. Daichi’s laptop pinged and his smile grew as he opens the video call. Even pixilated, Suga is still the most beautiful being he’s seen.

 

    “Hi gorgeous.” Daichi smiles, “Nice sweater.”

_“You nerd but thanks.” Suga replies, “I’ve been sleeping with it, it makes things better and Kiko helps.”_

  Daichi smiles, Kiko that devil cat, he wanted a dog but when Suga came home with the cat in tow Daichi couldn’t say no. That was way into their second year of university and three years into their relationship.

 

  They two love birds chatted well into the morning Suga falling asleep the lull of Daichi’s voice, his glasses perched on his nose. Daichi himself curled up into bed and fell asleep to the broken static and rhythmic sound of Suga’s breathing and Kiko’s purr, and the image of Suga sleeping his sweater curled up on the sofa.

 

* * *

 

_Being here without you_

_Is like I’m waking up too_

_Only half a blue sky_

_Kinda there but not quite_

_Walking around with just one shoe_

_I’m half a heart without you_

  After half a day of classes Suga finds himself during his lunch hour hidden on the campus and is basking in the dull grey over cast. Looking out he sees couples awkwardly bumping and trying to be comfortable with one another. He smiles remembering him and Daichi in a similar situation a few years ago. Spring is a beautiful and ideal time to fall in love, Suga thinks, speaking from experience. Spring high prelims is when Daichi confessed and Suga felt like his world lit up, nothing like right now. Now it is like the sun is playing tricks on him and the sky isn’t as blue as it could be. Sighing he gets up packs up his bento from lunch. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he feels the sun on his skin, he looks up and the grey clouds are parting and the brilliant vibrant sky comes through. He feels his chest swell and he nearly cries when he looks steps in front of him and stood with the sun casting a halo over his head is Daichi. He drops his bag and runs to him and jumps on him. Daichi catches him with minimal effort. Both now crying, a month and three weeks’ worth of emotion finally released.

 

    “Welcome home.” Suga cries into his shoulder

    “Home where _half my heart_ is.”

The sun is glowing so much brighter to Suga on this spring day as he walked home curled into Daichi's side. Neither speaking but neither feels the need too. The two reach their home slower than normal but that doesn't bother them, the fact that they're in each other's embrace is enough.


End file.
